grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Inexorable Altercation
Inexorable Altercation is the tenth Grand Battle, created by Draykon, and later hosted by bobthepen and most recently by Wojjan, it is the second in Grand Battles Season 2. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Wordsmith - The Wordsmith is the author of this battle, despite having been dead for seven thousand years. Before he died he wrote out how the battle should proceed and his Gentlemen work to make sure that things happen according to his specifications. The Leader - The leader of the Gentlemen, he was the only one who was allowed and able to read the book, and he vanished halfway through Round 2. Azgard Soo'teruth - One of the Gentlemen, in the Leader's absense he has taken it upon himself to read the book. Gias Muloni - One of the Gentlemen, a powerful being called a balancer. He accompanies the combatants in Round 3. Xylphos Captani - One of the Gentlemen, is on a boat in Round 4. Barrabas Poe - One of the Gentlemen Atelia Oneiros - One of the Gentlemen Iifa Chaim '''- One of the Gentlemen '''Peth Collodi - One of the Gentlemen Endo - One of the Gentlemen Rounds Round 1: The Sleeping World of Rock Dead Character: Greyve Based on the MSPAFA Kosmo Tourok: The Risen World of Rock by Dexexe1234. This round takes place inside the cavernous body of the titanic rock god Kosmo Tourok. It precedes the adventure, set before the sleeping god awakens. Everyone fights these rock golem creatures and most form a loose alliance. Loran holds Annaliese hostage but is ultimately confused by a hallucination and she escapes. Will makes it clear that he intends to escape from this battle and will kill anyone who causes trouble. Greyve finds Annaliese, holds her hostage and then is killed by Will. Round 2: Armada Dead Characters: OTTO and O'rlyath This round takes place on the unmanned ships of the English and Spanish Armadas. Everyone has been teleported away, apart from Sir Frances Drake, and the stars have been blackened to make it impossible to navigate. In this round Voitrach and Loran fight a lot and scheme against one another. Will experiences time-line slips whenever The Network sends out a message. Loran forms a pact with Felix, who confesses his intentions to Will. The Leader of the Gentlemen in charge of the battle vanishes mysteriously half way through and the Gentlemen panic. In the end to make sure that the fact that their leader is missing is not discovered they read the book, discover OTTO and O'rlyath are the next to die and kill them themselves. Round 3: Vorlon Complex Dead Characters: Apathy, Voitrach, Felix Atrum This round takes place on an alien planet, at a complex where there once lived a queen whose ability was to manipulate memories. There are all kinds of memory manipulation weaponry and stuff to be found within the complex. One of the gentlemen, Gias, is accompanying them this round. Part way into the round Apathy is removed from the battle by the Gentlemen as a means to bring in Parset. The round culminated in both Gias' and Voitrach's death. Round 4: Hezekiah 'Dead Character: 'The Memory Beast This round is set in a massive prison ship. There's lots of advanced technology and both human and alien prisoners being tortured. The ship is aware of the contestants arrival and will be seeking to hunt them down, as will another of the gentlmen; Xylphos Captani. Round 5: Saint Arthelais' Hospital Incomplete This round takes place in a hospital, noted for its beautifal gardens and state-of-the-art facilities, on a planet on which Peth Collodi is the sole inhabitant. Peth's memories from from his life before grand battles are locked away, but Saint Arthelais' Hospital has some connection to his past. Peth has the ability to make copies of people from his memories, though he is not aware of it. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Two Grand Battles